


A Helping Hand

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Daniel talk after the events in ‘Rite of Passage’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write a short epilog for ‘Rite of Passage’. Enjoy!
> 
> Season Five; originally posted August 2001

A HELPING HAND

Daniel sighed as he finished scraping the leftovers off his dinner plate. He really hated cooking for one, eating alone. He always made too much, he thought glumly, as he dumped the extra Fettuccine Alfredo into a container. Maybe he should have stayed on base. No, it was Friday night; he should be at home having a nice, quiet evening to himself. Which he was, so why did he feel so alone? After the tumultuous events of the past week, he should be happy to be at home, enjoying some peace and quiet. Since when had being alone started to bother him?

As he wiped off the kitchen counters he heard a knock at his door. Washing his hands quickly, he grabbed a towel, drying his hands as he walked to the door. He was mildly surprised, he wasn’t expecting anybody and the doorman should have rung him that someone was on their way up. The knocking resumed, a little louder this time. "Coming," he called. Reaching the foyer, he turned the lock, opening the door to find Janet Fraiser standing there. "Janet," he smiled, greeting her. "Come in."

Daniel stepped back from the door and Janet walked tentatively into the room. "What can I do for you?" he asked, curious as to why she had come to his apartment.

"Daniel," she looked up at him and he was stunned at the uncertainty he saw in her clear brown eyes. "You said if I needed anything…" her voice trailed off and she looked down, shifting the paper bag in her hands with surprising nervousness.

"What’s the matter?" he asked gently.

She let out a ragged breath. "I could really use somebody to talk to."

Well, he hadn’t expected that and his confusion must have shown on his face for she quickly said, "I’m sorry, I should have called." She started backing away towards the door, her hand reaching for the doorknob.

"No, no," he said quickly, lightly touching her arm. "I was just a bit surprised. I’m glad you came."

She laughed shortly, her voice almost breaking. "Thanks," she choked out—then thrust her package into his hands. She brushed by him, wandering into the living room.

Daniel watched her, a slight frown on his face. He had never seen Janet like this before, she seemed so unsure and almost…scared. He had meant it when he’d told her that if there was anything he could do, he would. And part of him was thrilled that she had come to him. He wanted to help her; he wanted her to need him, in some way. Suddenly he knew why had been feeling alone—he had been yearning for some companionship, specifically the companionship of one very special Air Force Major/Doctor. Rousing himself, he opened the bag she’d handed him—a bottle of Chardonnay—still cold. "I’ll go open this," he called to her. She turned her head from where she stood by the window, looking at him, a brief smile touching her lips.

Quickly finding his corkscrew, Daniel opened the Chardonnay and poured them two glasses. He looked at the bottle…should he bring it out to the living room with him? If they really started talking, he’d hate to have to leave to get more wine. Rooting around in one of his cupboards, he unearthed a bottle holder that he’d gotten as a Christmas present. Perfect, though at the time he couldn’t imagine what he’d do with it. He put some ice in it and then the bottle. When he returned to the living room, carrying the wine and the glasses, Janet was still standing by the window.

Setting the bottle on the coffee table, he went over to her. The view over the city at night was impressive, the lights shining brightly. It was a clear night and the moon was a beautiful crescent in the east. "Here," he handed her a glass of the Chardonnay. She took it without comment, taking a sip.

"The moon’s beautiful tonight," Daniel murmured. She didn’t say anything, just kept staring silently out the window. He touched her arm; she jerked as if he’d startled her. "Hey, it’s okay," he told her, as she stared at him with pain-filled eyes. Taking her arm then, he gently guided her over to the sofa. "Sit down and tell me why you’re here."

Janet obediently sat, immediately curling her legs up underneath her as she nestled into the corner of the sofa. Daniel sat down on the opposite corner, angling his body so he could see her. This unsure, vulnerable woman wasn’t the Janet Fraiser he knew. What could still be bothering her? He suddenly was hit with a horrible thought, "Is Cassie okay?" Perhaps Nirti’s healing hadn’t been complete. "Has she had some kind of relapse?"

"No, Cassie’s fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I’m the one who’s not fine," she finally spoke, her voice so low he had to strain to hear her.

"I don’t understand," he commented cautiously. "Cassie’s been cured, Nirti has gone to, well, wherever she’s gone. Everything should be okay."

"Everything is far from being okay, Daniel," she commented bitterly. "I’ll be lucky if Hammond doesn’t haul my butt into his office on Monday and demote me back down to a Captain!"

Now, he was really getting confused. "Why?"

Janet continued as if she hadn’t heard him, "Not to mention if the AMA ever hears about my little trick of drugging a guard to incapacitate him and then pulling a gun on a prisoner." She gestured a bit wildly, sloshing some of her wine; "I’ll lose my commission and my medical license!"

"Hey, hey," he scooted closer to her, taking the wine glass out of her hand and setting it on the coffee table. Grabbing her hands he told her, "You were only trying to help your daughter."

"No, Daniel," she stated firmly, "I assaulted an SF who is technically under my care and I threatened to kill another human being. What I did goes against everything that I believe and was ever taught as a physician! My god, I think I would have actually killed her if Hammond hadn’t intervened."

"Janet," he murmured, only mildly surprised by what she said. He had felt the same in the past when it came to dealing with the Goa’uld. "You were only trying to protect your child."

"So that makes it right, Daniel? As long as I was trying to protect a child it makes it okay to hurt another person? Kill somebody else?" Pulling one of her hands free, she rubbed her eyes, her hand shaking. "What’s happening to me, Daniel?" she whispered. Letting go of her other hand, he pulled her into his arms. She didn’t resist, but came willingly, burying her face in his shoulder. He shifted, settling her in his lap and began stroking her hair.

"Nothings happening to you, Janet." He continued the gentle, soothing touches. "You’ve just discovered a part of yourself that you didn’t know existed, the part that would do anything to protect someone you love." Daniel tightened his arm around her, "Believe me, I know what it’s like when you discover that part of yourself."

She pulled back at his words, angling her head so she could see him. He gazed tenderly into her sad, brown eyes. "What did you do?" she asked quietly.

He brought the hand that had been caressing her hair to her cheek, gently stroking her smooth skin. "Was appalled and disgusted with myself until I finally accepted that those feelings were a part of me. A part that I keep firmly in check."

"I’m scared, Daniel," she whispered, "scared that I won’t be able to keep that part of me ‘under control’ if something like that happens again."

"Ah, Janet honey, now that you know it’s there, it won’t catch you by surprise the next time." He chuckled softly, "That is if there is a next time." He added after a moment of careful thought, "And if it does happen, then we’ll find a less drastic way of dealing with the situation."

"We?" she questioned softly.

Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her face up to him. "We," he promised.

She smiled then, a breathtakingly beautiful smile that stopped his heart momentarily, then set it to racing. Janet snuggled back into his arms, rubbing her cheek against the soft cloth of his shirt. "I’m glad I came here."

"So am I," he whispered back, content to hold her. "Where’s Cassie?" he asked suddenly.

"Out with Dominic and some of her other friends. A belated birthday celebration."

"So…" he prodded.

"So, I don’t have to be home until her curfew—midnight."

"Mmm, good." Daniel grinned to himself, plenty of time for talking and anything else that might transpire now that he finally had her in his arms.

THE END


End file.
